Help
by Sidders91
Summary: “What’re we gonna do?” “Nothing.” “Sorry?” “I’ve called in the big guns.” More Demons/Hellsing/Young Dracula, post "Nothing Like Nebraska"
1. The Big Guns

_A/N - Selene's back already! This is set some time after episode 6 ("Nothing Like Nebraska"), and has much more to do with Young Dracula than the other one did. And if any of you have seen Young Dracula, I hope I don't need to point out that Vlad would be much older here than he is in the show, because making him 14 would just be a little bit odd..._

"Selene Hellsing."

"Selene, it's Galvin." Selene blinked, surprised, and sat up in her chair, adjusting her grip on the phone.

"Galvin? What can I do for you?"

"I need your help," he paused. "It's Mina."

Xxx

"What's up?" Luke asked, walking in just as Galvin slid his phone back into his pocket.

"There's been a murder near Tottenham Court Road." Luke visibly paled.

"Mina?"

"She's the more likely one, yeah."

"What're we gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry?"

"I've called in the big guns."

Xxx

"Vlad?" Selene quickened her pace as she spotted the young vampire ahead of her.

"Selene…" he frowned, "something wrong?"

"No, well, yes… listen… I need a favour."

"Anything."

"I need you to get in touch with your father."

Xxx


	2. Secret Weapon

_A/N - Not much to say about this chapter... you'll just have you read it! Though I did forget to say this in the last chapter - this is especially for Werepuppy Black, because without her constantly throwing ideas at me, it wouldn't actually exist. So for her I dedicate these next two words... VAMP FIGHT!_

"We set?" Galvin asked, opening the car door.

"Hello to you too," Selene slid out of the car and looked behind her as someone got out of the other side. "Rupert Galvin, meet Vladimir Dracula."

"Vlad," he corrected her, nodding.

"And what about our other…" Galvin glanced at the cars blacked out windows. "Guest?"

"He'll be joining us when it's a little darker," Selene told him and he nodded, eyes narrowing when he looked at Vlad.

"What about you?"

"Second generation, not as sensitive," he said, pointing to the hat and sunglasses he was wearing, and Galvin noticed his gloves and leather jacket, and swore he could smell suntan lotion.

"Good," Galvin nodded once and turned back to his own car. "Wouldn't want you bursting into flame before we get started."

Xxx

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked, taking the pulse gun from Ruby.

"Well I assure you, it won't involve that in any way," Selene rolled her eyes. "I thought Galvin had told you? Only a vampire can kill a vampire."

"But if we have her DNA in it-"

"Do you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Good," Vlad cut in. "Your job is to talk to her, nothing else."

"Then what's your job?" Ruby glared, hands on her hips, and Vlad smirked.

"I'm the last resort."

Xxx

"I wondered how long it would take you to come find me," Mina watched them from a park bench, calm as ever.

"You could've saved time and come to us," Galvin said, pain evident in his expression – they all knew how much he was dreading this.

"And let you hook me up to that machine, like a good little vampire? Please."

"We don't want to hurt you, Mina," Luke said, stepping forward.

"Good, because I don't want to hurt you," she tilted her head to the side, watching them all. "I never did, you know. I just want to live a little."

"You're killing people!"

"A girl's got to eat."

"Then you leave us no choice," Vlad cut in, walking around them. Mina didn't even bother to contain her laughter.

"This is your secret weapon? The child? He's just a fledgling." She laughed again, gaze meeting the younger vampires'. "But come along little one… if you honestly think you can handle it." She slid off the bench to face Vlad, who simple smirked. "Well? What are you-" she was cut off by a deep growl and a laugh from somewhere behind her, and Vlad's smirk grew.

"Your voice is still as beautiful as ever, dearest Mina," another laugh followed, and Mina froze as someone moved to stand behind her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you working with a Van Helsing," she growled and spun on her heel, taking in dark clothes, dark hair and even darker eyes.

"I'm not completely stupid," the Count smiled – if you could call it that – and glanced at the group standing away from them. "I know who and what will help me survive. Dealing with this little problem just happens to be helping me greatly."

"So let me guess…" Mina trailed off, taking a step away from the older vampire. "They couldn't kill me themselves, so they brought you in to do it instead."

"Oh Mina," he smirked, showing off pointed fangs. "Killing you would be too easy."

And then… the fight began.

_A/N - Alright, so there wasn't an actual 'vamp fight', but still..._


	3. Put It to the Test

_A/N - Well, here's the last chapter. I know I completely left out the 'vamp fight', but I've never written a fight before so wasn't sure if I could pull it off! Oh, and there's a line stolen from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen... I couldn't resist._

Surprisingly, Mina got away with very few injuries; nothing more than a couple of scratches. She would later say that it was all down to the Count growing slow in his old age. The vampire himself chose to ignore her comments, though was obviously annoyed, especially because of the scratches across his face (Mina had rather sharp nails, and knew exactly how to use them).

It was all down to one final remark that decided the outcome – after Mina had landed painfully against a tree, she claimed that, "it's possible I can't die… the same could be said of you. Let's put it to the test," which they did, and though Mina wasn't dead, she was certainly unconscious when they placed her in the back of their car.

No one was surprised that, once the car door was closed, the Count was nowhere to be seen. He knew that he was safe from Hellsing at least, that much had been decided when his own son started working with them, but he also knew that Rupert Galvin wouldn't hesitate to try his own luck, as unsuccessful as he would turn out to be.

"Just how often do you get Count Dracula to help you?" Galvin asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Vlad carefully attached the right tube to Mina's arm.

"This was only the third time," Selene said. "And it's the only time he's been willing to help. Why, I don't know. The first time involved another group of vampires trying to kill his son."

"And the second?"

"Oh, you wouldn't even believe me," she smiled.

"Try me."

"Alright… let's just say it involved a member of the Royal Family." Galvin blinked.

"They're not…"

"I'm afraid I can't say." Selene continued to smile and Galvin laughed, shaking his head as Mina stirred, the vampiric blood finally leaving her veins.

"She's gonna hate me in the morning."


End file.
